Grave Digger the Legend
Grave Digger the Legend was a custom Ford Panel monster truck driven by Adam Anderson. It was one of two new Grave Digger spin-off trucks for 2011, the second being the delayed Son-uva Digger, driven by his brother Ryan. Adam took this truck to 6 Monster Jam World Finals' from 2011-2015, even winning two back to back racing championships in 2013 and 2014. The truck was put on hold in late 2015 after Adam moved to Grave Digger. Monster Jam has stated that Grave Digger the Legend will in fact return; however, they are saving it for a specific driver, most likely referring to Weston Anderson. History In 2010, it was announced that Grave Digger the Legend would debut in 2011 together with Son-uva Digger, driven by two of monster truck legend Dennis Anderson's sons, Adam and Ryan, respectively. In 2011, Grave Digger the Legend debuted on the former Taz chassis. However its team truck Son-uva Digger was delayed after Ryan received an injury early in the year. As a fill in for the truck, a second Grave Digger The Legend was made with Tony Farrell driving. At the World Finals, Ryan then made his debut replacing Farrell's truck. In 2012 Rod Schmidt ran a second Legend using a repainted standard Grave Digger body for one weekend. This occurred to due to an event rescheduling that resulted in a second Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson's) being present at the same events. In 2013, Grave Digger the Legend won the Monster Jam World Finals 14 racing championship. In the later part of the year, Monster Jam released a concept of a new design for Grave Digger the Legend for the 2014 season, changing its classic silver/blue design to a purple design with the Grave Digger ghost on the side. However, due to much protest from fans, including from Adam himself, the idea was cancelled and the truck remained silver and blue. In 2014, the truck won its second World Finals Racing Championship. In late 2015, during the 2016 Monster Jam season kickoff, Adam showed he moved to Team Grave Digger. In 2016, Adam moved to Grave Digger. The truck's chassis was converted to Grave Digger 32 for 2017. Grave Digger the Legend was put on hold. In 2017, the truck was displayed at the Monster Jam World Finals 18 on a Grave Digger chassis, as Retro Grave Digger (Blue). In 2019, the truck is featured in the videogame Monster Jam Steel Titans, even though it has been on hold for nearly 3 years. World Finals Appearances * 2011 - Adam Anderson * 2012 - Adam Anderson * 2013 - Adam Anderson (won racing) * 2014 - Adam Anderson (won racing) * 2015 - Adam Anderson * 2017 - Adam Anderson (encore only) Trivia *Despite not existing at the time, Grave Digger the Legend appeared in the Monster Jam: Urban Assault and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction video games as a playable truck. *The 2014 render was canceled after merchandise had been made. The 2014 World Tour t-shirt and yearbook both featured the design. With the yearbook containing a small article on the subject, although the render was not used for the actual truck page. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam Steel Titans Gallery Grave_Digger_D_Legend_MockUp_jpg.jpg|Original render 6874261_orig.png|CGI render 3260453_orig.png|Ditto 1283185_orig.png|Ditto Grvdgrep210b1.jpg|A prototype version of the truck, during the WF 11 Encore on a Grave Digger chassis. Unlike the Ford Panel that The Legend would become, this was just a repainted spare Grave Digger body gdlegend.jpg|On Grave Digger 18 under Rod Schmidt 16904630_1050154631794852_8044620651274254936_o.jpg IMG 1258.jpg|Ditto 176011_190200437686645_6863987_o.jpg|Grave Digger the Legend on Grave Digger 12 painted black, under Tony Farrell grvdglgnd211a2.jpg|Ditto 183239_206191229394942_4610315_n.jpg GDTL.jpg|Adam Anderson's Grave Digger The Legend Circa 2011 wfgrvlgd212a1.jpg wfgrvlgd212a0.jpg afgrdgleg212a.jpg afgrdgleg212a0.jpg GDLTContr..jpg|Cancelled 2014 render S-l1600-11.jpg|The cancelled purple design on the World Tour T-shirt. This means that the design was likely scrapped at the last minute GDTL2014.jpg|Grave Digger the Legend in 2014, with its new chassis and shocks a949766c-6239-4fa4-a44b-127ad0047aff.jpg|Grave Digger the Legend in 2015 12900970_922133907906603_1767302299594736582_o.jpg 11879108_10153611648710833_3698467349395550065_o.jpg|Ditto, jumping over Metal Mulisha 3ab3f77a-ecff-409b-a310-41f77421896c.jpg|World Championship decals 15327332_1152984654750292_1306275850006506443_n.jpg 17546946 1279673472139951 149392730636819025 o.jpg|Circa 2017 on a spare Grave Digger (35th Encore) 65448088_10156775857621773_8627605737268314112_n.jpg 17492632 679316578943627 5475993709270779912 o.jpg|Ditto 2eb706c2068b1fd99d17fdb9fd558c68.png|Logo 11254522_1046713022047878_1586142458386888846_n.jpg|Without any paint 2018 TF10-Grave Digger Legend.jpg|Hot Wheels toy 239.jpg|Hot Wheels toy prototype gdtlhwprototype.jpg|Ditto Gdlegendknex.jpeg|K'Nex toy Gdlegendplush.jpg|Plush Truck Screenshot_20190331-132353.jpg|Grave Digger The Legend in Monster Jam Steel Titans yth flamethrower-2.jpg Grave Digger Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Grave Digger Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Retired Trucks Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks that debuted in 2011 Category:American Trucks Category:Ford Trucks Category:Panel/Panel Van Trucks